On n'aura pas du gros gâteau
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Tanaka Kôki, les Johnny's ont organisé une grande surprise !  quand on sait pas quoi faire...


Couple : Koki X … Hahaha =D Kame bien sur.

/!\ Shonen Ai

By : AkiNishikido

Remerciements : Pauline

Note: vous avez toutes remarquées que j'ai toujours pas posté la suite de ma KamePi ? Ça viendra un jour. En attendant voici un OS un peu débilos pour l'anniversaire de mon troisième chouchou-que-j'aime-fort-et-que-j'aimerai-toujours j'ai nommé Tanaka Kôki-kun ! Enjoyez bien.

**On aura pas du gros gâteau …**

Tout était prêt. Nakamaru Yuichi était euphorique. Il préparait ça depuis si longtemps ! Bon, d'accord, depuis seulement trois semaines. Mais ça avait demandé beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup d'argent. De patience. Et d'organisation. Et sur ces quatre choses, Nakamaru ne possédait que l'argent, et encore ! La grande salle qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion était plongée dans la pénombre, et on entendait des chuchotements et des rires étouffés un peu partout. Ueda Tatsuya s'efforçait de faire taire tous les Johnny's cachés dans la pièce, mais ils étaient tous très excités et il était presque impossible de les contenir. Tout avait été décoré, préparé, manigancé avec soin, il y avait beaucoup de nourriture, d'alcool, des bons musiciens, de quoi faire la fête toute la soirée ! Mais si ses collègues ne parvenaient pas à garder le silence, tout allait foirer... et c'est alors qu'il pensait que tout partait de travers, qu'il reçut un sms.

_« j'ai réfléchi, finalement, je veux pas faire ça ! =( »_

Quand il vit le nom de qui s'afficha en bas de l'écran à la fin du message, il paniqua. Il n'allait quand même pas les lâcher alors que … oh mon dieu, déjà 19h40 ? Il s'empressa d'écrire une réponse qu'il envoya, tremblant.

_« nan, tu peux pas nous faire ça ! x_x ça fait des semaines quon prepare je pensais que tétais décidé cette fois ! ; allez quoi ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau ! »_

_« ...mais il va détester ! il va être trop mal à l'aise ! :s »_

_« mais non tu vas voir ça va plaire à tout le monde, ça va être la grande surprise »_

_« je sens qu'on va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »_

_« FAIS LE ! je t'en prie! m(_ _)m »_

_« pfffff … je vais voir comment je le sens. »_

_« Merci …. »_

Il rangea son portable et soupira un gros coup. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il avait des Johnny's à calmer avant qu'il n'arrive ! Il se leva d'un bond, et risqua le tout pour le tout, et tant pis s'il rentrait à ce moment là :

_VOS GUEULES ! IL VA ARRIVER ! Si il vous entend de dehors ça va pas être drôle, chuut !

_Maiiiis on en a maaarre d'atteeeendre ! se plaignit la voix de Maruyama Ryuhei.

_Pourquoi il arrive pas maintenaaant ? rajouta celle de Hikaru Yaotome.

_En plus j'ai faim, lâcha Tadayoshi Okura.

_Je suis mal installé, grogna Ohno Satoshi, et j'ai mal aux jambes.

_J'ai trop chaud, renchérit Ryo Nishikido, et Pi y fait rien qu'aggraver mon cas avec sa main et ça m'énerve !

_Nan c'est même pas vrai d'abord, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Et puis au début il avait froid alors …

_S'il vous plaiiiit, pleura presque Nakamaru.

Il savait que les Johnny's n'étaient pas tous des lumières et que certains étaient vraiment lourds, mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi la moitié de leur manager démissionnaient, et pourquoi Johnny-san se plaignait si souvent de leur comportement. Ils étaient intenables.

_Taisez vous maintenant, il va pas tarder, vous êtes pas cool pour Yuichi là, annonça Takizawa Hideaki sèchement.

_Ouais, la ferme, cria Tomoya Nagase.

Le calme se fit presque aussitôt. Si Tackey et TomoBaby voulaient qu'on se taise, alors il fallait se taire. Et c'était le bon moment pour faire silence, car une vingtaine de secondes à peine après cela, la porte s'ouvrait sur Tanaka Koki, accompagné par son petit frère Juri. Alors toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, et tous les Johnny's rassemblés se levèrent d'un bond, jetant dans la salle tous les confettis qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains.

_SURPRIIIIIIISE OTANJOBI OMEDETOOO !

_...Eeeeh ?

_Grand frère...Joyeux anniversaire !

Tanaka Koki avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte, il était au bord des larmes et ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant toutes les décorations kitchs et les lunettes ridicules que portaient ses amis et collègues.

_Sei no ! Happy birthday to youuu ! Happy birthday to youuu ! Happy birthday dear Koki-kuuun, happy birthday to... youuuuuu ! Yeaaah ! Omedetoo !

_HAHAHAHA J'y crois paaas, vous êtes fouuuus !

Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur son coeur, il s'inclina devant tout ce spectacle, trop ému pour faire un commentaire plus constructif. Alors, se mordant la lèvre, il se tourna vers Juri, soupira.

_Désolé de t'avoir menti grand frère ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause nee ? J'espère que la surprise te plait !

Alors Kôki le prit dans ses bras, le souleva et le fit tourner, alors qu'il riait et lui disait de le reposer par terre, qu'il n'était plus un enfant, sous les acclamations et les rires des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Juri retrouva enfin le sol, le visage rougit, il vacilla un peu et s'appuya contre une chaise, mais encore un peu déboussolé il la manqua et s'écroula sur le sol, faisant se redoubler les rires des Johnny's.

_Juri-chan, t'as été filmé ! T'as été filmé ! Hahahaha !

_Arrêtez ! Oh ! C'est pas drôle !

_Eh voilà, soupira Koki, mon petit frère et sa légendaire bêtise me volent encore la vedette !

_Eh ? Mais non ! C'est eux qui rigolent pour rien ! Rah !

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en tailleurs, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder. Très vite, Ryutaro Morimoto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'assit aux côtés de la pauvre victime des moqueries, et attendit que toutes les personnes présentes se désintéressent de lui, pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Juri s'empourpra aussitôt, et se retourna vers lui, surpris, mais le JUMP ne fit rien, il ne le regardait même pas et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Cependant, il serra un peu ses doigts entre les siens, et cela voulait tout dire. Le Junior n'avait jamais connu meilleure réponse. Il serra sa main à son tour, sourit, et se releva, incitant son sempai à venir avec lui dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement...sous le regard médusé de Tanaka Koki.

_Eeeeh ? Alors c'est vrai ? Il est ...gay ?

Juri se retourna et lui tira la langue avant d'embarquer le JUMP avec lui.

_J'y crois pas...

_Il suit l'exemple de son frère, murmura alors la voix de Nakamaru Yuichi qui, souriant, avait passé un bras autours de sa taille.

_N'empêche, souffla Kôki, j'y crois pas. En parlant de gay, il est où Kame ?

Yuichi se décolla un peu de son meilleur ami et grimaça :

_Il est sur un tournage. Pas mal de gens ont pas pu venir à cause de ça, notamment Nino, qui s'excuse, quoi qu'il devrait arriver vers 22 heures.

_Ah...il pourra vraiment pas venir ?

Devant le visage déconfit de son ami, Nakamaru sourit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Mais si, il va sûrement réussir à se libérer. T'es content quand même hein ?

_C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

_Oui. Avec l'aide de Junno, Ueda, Kame, Juri et Masu.

En entendant son nom, ce dernier fit un grand signe de la main à Tanaka :

_Bon anniv' !

_Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

_Ouais, bon anniv, souffla Yuichi.

Tanaka le serra dans ses bras :

_T'es le meilleur.

_Je sais.

La fête battait son plein; la musique assourdissante emplissait la pièce, l'alcool coulait à flot et certains en profitaient pleinement, on entendait partout des cris et des rires, 6 des Kanjani8 totalement bourrés avaient rassemblés quatre tables pour en faire une grande scène, ils étaient montés dessus, avaient entraînés toute la salle dans une macaréna endiablée, et faisaient à présent de l'air band, sous les acclamations encourageantes de leurs collèges. Aiba Masaki et Ohno Satoshi avaient également ramenés sur eux toute l'attention en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait s'ils mélangeaient tous les alcools et s'ils les buvaient cul sec. Une fois cette petite expérience terminée, et au bout d'une bonne demi heure qu'ils passèrent dans un état … tertiaire, ils se demandèrent si la bouteille de champagne exploserait si on y mettait plusieurs aspirines et qu'on secouait très fort. Autant dire qu'il n'aurai jamais du essayer. Tomoya Nagase et Kato Shigeaki tentaient de faire rire Nakajima Yuto qui devait les départager dans un concours de grimace hilarant, et Tegoshi Yuya s'était improvisé danseuse sexy et se déhanchait sensuellement sur la scène principale, se frottant contre une barre, sous le regard gourmand des Johnny's qui applaudissaient devant ce spectacle. Les JUMP, exceptés Takaki Yuya et Ryutaro Morimoto, s'adonnaient à un jeu plutôt malsain : lequel d'entre eux draguerait le plus de leurs sempai ? Chinen Yuri était en tête. Yamashita Tomohisa et Ryo Nishikido, quant à eux, étaient allés se perdre on ne sait où faire on ne sait quoi, mais vu toute les bouteilles qui s'empilaient sur leur table, on n'avait pas trop de mal à deviner. Le roi de la fête Tanaka Koki, avait attendu que tout les invités soient concentrés sur lui et seulement lui, pour, encouragé par Junnosuke, entamer le plus sexy des strip-teases. Il était déjà à demi nu, et bien décidé à finir totalement déshabillé, lorsqu'il vit un visage familier taper contre la vitre. Il sauta de la chaise et réenfila en vitesse son pantalon, ne prêtant pas garde au « OOOOOOH ! » de déception de ses amis. Il se jeta sur la porte, et, criant de joie, tomba dans les bras de Jin Akanishi.

_Houlala, tu pues l'alcool...et la clope...

_Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Uwaaaaah !

_...pourquoi t'es aussi content de me voir ? Enfin bon c'est pas plus mal, je pensais que t'allais me dire de dégager. Vous faites quoi ?

_La fêêêêêête !

_...Et pourquoi t'es torse nu ?

_Hé hé hé hé hé...

_Je veux pas le savoir en fait. Kôki ?

_Hmmm ?

Souriant, Akanishi lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

_Bon anniversaire !

_Uwaaaah ! M...m...merci ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me touuuuche !

_Euh, oui, pleure pas non plus hein...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, à moitié nu dans le froid glacial mais encore réchauffé par l'alcool, et déchira avidement le paquet cadeau. Sa bouche s'arrondit alors et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

_Tu te souviens ? On l'avait vue ensemble dans une boutique.

Une chaîne en or magnifique au bout de laquelle pendait un lourd pendentif en forme de T, incrusté de (faux) diamants.

_HAAAAN Merciii jsuis trop content là, ça se voit ?

_Ouais, plutôt ouais.

_Bon anniversaire Kôki-kun, dit alors Takaki Yuya sans relever la tête, trop absorbé par son portable.

_Oh, je t'avais même pas remarqué toi. Merci ! Bah venez, rentrez !

_Euh, non, vous avez beau être tous totalement bourrés, j'ai pas envie de venir faire la fête avec vous. A l'anniv de Ryo-chan avec les NEWS et les Kanjani j'ai pu parler qu'avec Ryo et Pi … les autres faisaient comme si j'étais pas là...j'imagine que ce sera pareil ici..et puis …

_Et puis on va à Londres tout les deux, rajouta Takaki qui était toujours absorbé par son écran.

_Eh ?

_Il a raison. D'ailleurs faut qu'on parte maintenant, on se lève à six heure demain. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, encore bon anniversaire ! Tu viens ?

Il attrapa son petit ami par la main et l'attira dans la nuit.

_EEEH ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

_Beaucoup même ! Je te raconterai ! Éclate toi bien !

Leurs silhouettes disparurent, et quand enfin Tanaka Kôki entra dans la salle, Shô Sakurai, debout sur une chaise, un micro à la main, cria :

_KÔKI-KUUUUUUN !

_Euh, je, ah, Sh...Shô-kun ?

_Pourquoi t'es toujours siiii gêné quand tu me paaaarles ?

_Euh, je, parce que, enfin...

_C'est pas grave ! On a des cadeaux pour toiii !

_Eeeh ? En plus de la fête surprise ? C'est pas vraiii !

_Si, si, c'est vrai ! … Il faut juste que...Attends, Tomo-chaaan ? Où il est ? Pi, t'es où ? Wouhou !

_Euh...je...j'arrive, j'arrive ! entendit-on au loin.

Le leader de NEWS sortit avec précipitation d'une petite pièce au fond de la salle, le visage rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés, il remonta sa braguette en priant pour avoir été rien qu'un peu discret. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur son torse musclé, criblé de traces, griffures et morsures...Quelque secondes plus tard, on put voir arriver Ryo Nishikido, qui, dans le même état que Yamapi (quoi que sa chemise était noire), souriait étrangement, comme satisfait de lui-même, adossé contre un pan de mur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Mais vous foutiez quoi ? questionna Shibutani Subaru.

_Hein ? On...commença Ryo.

_On profitait pleinement de la vie. T'en profites toi ? le coupa Pi en souriant.

_Oui, enfin bon, reprit Sakurai, Pi, tu vas chercher le cadeau ?

_Ouais, j'y vais !

_Toma, t'y vas aussi ? ….mais pourquoi tu boudes !

_Je crois qu'il est jaloux de Ryo, remarqua ironiquement Yamashita.

_Comment ne pas l'être ? répondit Yellow.

_Gna gna gna...grogna Ikuta.

_Eh ben moi, je suis jaloux de Yamapi, déclara soudainement Uchi en se jetant sur Ryo.

_Uwaaah ! Mon Uchouu !

_Eh bah moi aussi, s'exclama à son tour Okura en allant rejoindre ses deux amis.

_Ben moi, je suis jaloux de Ryo ! hurla presque Takizawa Hideaki.

_Quoiiiiii ? cria Tsubasa. Mais tu ….

Tanaka Koki semblait très amusé devant cette petite scène, mais Nakamaru et Masuda, eux, avaient l'air plus que stressés, et énervés, et regardaient leur téléphone portable toutes les deux secondes.

_Bon allez, intervint Matsumoto Jun qui avait remarque l'état de ses amis, je crois que vous les embêtez là...allez chercher les cadeaux.

Les deux obtempérèrent, et Tomohisa revint, un peu plus tard, avec une boîte joliment enveloppée de papier argenté, qu'il posa devant Koki. Celui-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et y découvrit une magnifique paire de chaussure de la marque XXXXXXXX.

_Uwaaaaaah !

Il y trouva aussi tout un tas de superbes tissus de couleurs et motifs variés, qu'il pourrait utiliser pour customiser ses vêtements.

_Yattaaah ! Mais vous vous êtes souvenu de tout ce que je voulais ou quoi ? Aaaah, elles sont magnifiques !

Il posa ses deux mains sur son coeur.

_Uwaah...jsuis trop ému, merci !

_Et attends t'as pas vu le pire !

_Le pire ? Le pire ou le mieux ?

_Oui, enfin, le mieux … mais là on a fait une petite folie.

_Tu rigoles ? On l'a trouvé dans la...

_Tais-toi ! Toma, ramène le !

Le jeune homme arriva, portant dans ses bras une immense caisse rouge qui semblait ne pas vouloir tenir en place. Il la posa difficilement sur la table, et dit à Tanaka de l'ouvrir. Il s'exécuta, et y découvrit avec émerveillement...

_Uwooooh un ptit chieeen !

_Vouais...ton chien est mort ya pas très longtemps hein ? T'as pas mal de place dans ton appart' et on s'est dit que tu l'adorerais …

_Il est trop mignooooon !

Tremblant, les yeux brillants, Joker attrapa le chiot dans ses bras et l'amena près de son visage.

_Ka...kawaiiiiiii !

_Aaah c'est bien, t'as l'air content ! Bon par contre on passera sûrement tous souvent chez toi pour venir le voir, c'est qu'on s'est habitué à sa petite bouille d'ange nous...Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

_Je sais pas ….Il est tellement mignon, rien n'est assez beau pour lui !

_Bah pourquoi pas C...

_AH JE SAIS, le coupa Koki, je vais l'appeler Joker II (two).

_Ah, ton surnom est assez beau pour lui ?

_Mais bien sur. C'est parfait, mouahaha ! Joker twoooo ! Câliin !

Et une fois l'engouement passé, Joker II retourna dans une pièce plus à l'écart du bruit, alors que la musique et la fête reprenaient de plus belle. Mais alors que tout le monde se disait que cette fête était une réussite, Tanaka lui, bien que très heureux, s'était assis dans un fauteuil à l'écart, seul, pensif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller l'écran de son portable, et de jeter des coups d'oeils inquiet et pleins d'espoir à la porte de la salle, espérant que la personne qu'il attendait le plus allait enfin apparaître. Car la fête avait commencé il y avait environ trois heures, mais son fiancé n'était toujours pas là. Un jeune homme le frappa alors d'un grand coup dans le dos et s'assit en face de lui.

_Yoh.

_Oh, Koyama...Yoh...

_C'est génial nee ?

_Ouais...

_Les cadeaux te plaisent ?

_Ils sont supers !

_La musique ça va ?

_Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_La surprise t'a fait plaisir hein ?

_Bah bien sur, c'était génial !

_On s'éclate, on rigole bien, non ?

_Si, je me suis jamais autant amusé à une fête je crois !

_...Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

_...Je pleure pas.

_Presque. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kôki-kun ?

_Mais rien, ça va très bien !

_KOOOOOKIIIII-KUUUUUUUUN DIS MOIIIIII !

_Kame n'est pas là.

_Ah...ouais...bah, je suis sur qu'il va arriver !

_...Peut-être mais...Enfin...bon, tu sais qu'on sort ensemble ?

_J'ai appris ya une ou deux semaines, ouais.

Koki, extrêmement gêné de parler de ce genres de choses, se tordaient les doigts, fixant le mur comme si le NEWS n'était pas juste devant lui.

_Eh ben...je sais pas, je pensais qu'il aurait été le premier à me souhaiter bon anniversaire, qu'il m'aurait sauté dans les bras, qu'on...aurait passé la soirée...ensemble...

Tanaka se mordit la lèvre et tourna encore plus la tête, gêné, alors que Koyama souriait bêtement.

_Dans toute la JE tu es connu comme un gros pervers. Kame dit que tu es le pire des sadiques. Certaines de tes chansons sont les pires de la Johnny's. Mais en fait, t'es humain toi aussi...

_Eh ouais, dit Kôki en riant, j'ai des sentiments. Enfin...je sais qu'il a du boulot, mais il aurait au moins pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer un mail pour mon anniv quoi...ahhhh...

Masuda intervint alors, tout sourire, accroché, comme d'habitude, au bras de Nakamaru :

_Pour les gros chagrins comme ça ya qu'un remède : mangeeeer ou faire du spooort...Ou dans certain cas, les deux.

_...Les deux ?

_Ouais. Je dirai même les deux en même temps. Qu'on apporte...le gâteauu !

Les Kanjani8 firent alors une allée de leur bras, chantant de tous leurs poumons un « TAMTALATAAAAAM ! » triomphant. Ohno Satoshi, suivi par Chinen Yuri, tous deux fiers de leur intervention magistrale, arrivèrent en poussant un gâteau de presque un mètre cinquante de hauteur, et deux de large.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ? C'est quoi ce truc de diiingue ? Mais..mais...mais qui a fait ça ?

Matsumoto Jun et Nishikido Ryo, fiers d'eux, levèrent le bras, et furent acclamés par la moitié des Johnny's présents, impressionnés.

_Non mais c'était pas grand chose en fait, remarqua modestement Jun, parce que l'intérieur est creux, ya juste pleins de parts de gâteau sur les côtés, pleins de chantilly, de la fraise et...si, en fait, c'est très impressionnant.

_Matsumoto-san, sérieusement, je pense qu'on est les meilleurs de toute la terre.

_Je pense aussi. Mes félicitations.

Nishikido serra solennellement la main de Jun, et ils s'inclinèrent l'un à l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

_Uwaaah c'est génial ! C'est vraiment génial ! Sugoi neee ! Sugooooooi !

_Bon, alors ça c'est pour la bouffe, dit Takahisa, et ça...ça c'est pour le sport.

Une musique tonitruante et triomphante débuta alors, tandis que le haut du gâteau, qui, en effet, était fait de carton, s'ouvrit en grand. Il se passa alors quelques secondes de perplexité, et finalement, il sortit du gigantesque gâteau...Kamenashi Kazuya.

Du gâteau.

Kame. Il sortit du...du gâteau.

….

_BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA IL L'A FAIIIIIT J'Y CROIS PAAAAS IL L'A FAIIIIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ainsi crièrent les Johnny's qui avaient pris connaissance du petit jeu qui se tramait dans les cuisines, et tous étaient hilares, à s'en tenir les côtes, à s'en rouler par terre. D'autres (plus particulièrement ceux dont l'attirance était plus pour les mecs) étaient partagés entre l'hilarité et l'émerveillement, béat devant ce spectacle presque divin. Car Kamenashi sortant d'un gâteau, habillé d'un pantalon noir indécemment moulant, d'une chemise blanche bien trop ouverte, et d'une simple cravate au noeud desserré, et recouvert de confettis et de rubans colorés, était diablement sexy. Les dents et les poings serrés, il grogna, rouge de rage et de honte :

_Je vous tuerai pour m'avoir obligé à faire ça...je vous tuerai tous...

_Roooh mais naaaan Kameee t'es trop magnifiiiiique, hahahaha, t'es vraiment la...la cerise sur...nan, DANS LE GATEAU ! HAHAHA ! s'exclama Maruyama qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir de rire.

_Mais tout ce passait si bien ! Pourquoi vous allez voulu qu'on fasse ça hein ? Aah, j'ai trop la honte ! Si on avait fait comme j'avais dit ça aurait été cool aussi !

_Mais non ! T'es son meilleur cadeau, hahaha !

_Maiiis c'est pas déjà un super cadeau que j'ai organisé et payé toute cette fête ? Et puis je paye déjà assez de ma personne quatre fois par semaine, alors là c'était..ce...RAH !

_Eh ? Organisé et payé ? releva alors Tomoya Nagase. Eh mais alors...vous êtes des gros menteurs !

Mais Yuichi, Ueda, Taguchi, Masuda et Juri étaient déjà partis, sifflotant innocemment.

_Allez Kamee ! Prend toi au jeu quoi ! s'exclama Shigeaki.

_Sempai ! Pour nous faire plaisir, faites pas la tête, dit Nakajima Yuuto.

Kazuya soupira, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées et ses cheveux en place. « C'est pour la bonne cause. C'est pour la plus excellente de toutes les causes ! » se dit-il. Et puis tous les regards gourmands tournés vers lui étaient aussi une grande source de motivation. Il sourit, se baissa un peu et plongea son doigt dans la crème chantilly, avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le sucer le plus sensuellement du monde.

_Koooki-kun ! ...O..me...de...tô ! 3

Et alors que, dans l'hilarité et la surprise général, on en avait oublié l'existence même du Kôki-kun dont il était question, celui ci sembla se réveiller face à cette vision, et tout ce qu'on eut le temps de voir fut son ombre qui se jetait vers le gâteau, prenait appui sur une chaise, sautait vers son petit ami pour les faire s'écraser, lui et Kamenashi, dans une montagne de crème fouettée...

Ils applaudirent tous, certains crièrent de surprise en comprenant que les deux amis étaient bien, bien plus qu'amis, d'autres de joie en les voyant se sauter dessus, et il y en a un qui éclata presque en sanglots.

_Junno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Alors...alors...alors on n'aura pas du gros gâteau ?

(Si Junno, mais si t'as pas peur de trouver autre chose que de la crème pâtissière dedans ! :D )

**-FIN- (et pour ceux qui se le demandaient...)**

Matsumoto et Nishikido se sont aujourd'hui enfin remis de ce douloureux et ô combien traumatisant spectacle, et s'attendant à quelque chose de ce genre, ils avaient photographiés sous tous les angles (mais quelle bien maigre consolation) leur « chef d'oeuvre », leur « bijou », leur « bébé ». On raconte qu'ils narrent encore à leurs kouhais, l'histoire de la bien triste mort du « Gâteau Kame ».

**-RE-FIN-**

Voigna ._. Quand on sait pas quoi faire ._. On s'occupe ._. Banane Yves Kôki-kuuun ! Merci d'avoir lu, did you enjoy it ? ^^ (donner votre avis !)


End file.
